


Identity

by ApomaroMellow



Series: Final Haikyuu Quest [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi learns about where he came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

Yamaguchi's life was an enviable one. He knew that very well. But there was one aspect he was quickly growing more and more tired of. Yamaguchi had been a ward princess Yui since birth, living in the palace. He was a prince in everything but name. But that didn't stop people from calling him, 'your highness'. The little one had captured the hearts of every servant in the palace. It wasn't until he prepared to leave the palace on one day when he was ten, as he did any other day. He was handed a wig and a dress.

"What's this for?", he asked as a servant began to dress him.

"I've kept some things from you, Tadashi. I can't explain it all right now, but you can no longer leave this place as a boy."

"That doesn't make any sense. I AM a boy."

"Yes I know", she sighed. "But...there are people looking for you. I don't want to draw any attention. So from now on, whenever you're outside these walls, you must disguise yourself."

Yamaguchi didn't really understand but he did as she said. The wig was long and blonde and the dress felt strange. But he was able to go out like he usually did. He continued this way and didn't question it too much until he was twelve.

"Yui-san, why do I need to keep on doing this? Who is looking for me?"

She looked down at him sadly and patted the top of his head. "Some day...I'll tell you some day, when you're older, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi frowned at that answer, unsatisfied. He needed to know why he had to hide. Who was looking for him and what would happen if they did? Did it have anything to do with where he came from? Yui had told him he wass an orphan but never the circumstances that brought him here. Well today he would find out. Yui would be busy with a council meeting for at least the next hour, which meant her study was empty.

He went inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He glanced at the bookshelf before thinking whatever he was looking for wouldn't be there. There must be a letter or document that mentioned him somewhere in here. It wouldn't be on the desk with the more recent things. He saw some boxes and began to look through them. He did this for about fifteen minutes before he found something useful.

It wasn't the outside that intrigued him. The envelope itself was plain, unlike most of the others that had an official seal or something relating to its origin. But when he opened it, his eyes zeroed in on his name.

_My friend Yui,_

_How has Tadashi been doing? You had mentioned before how well he studied but-_

"What are you reading?"

Yamaguchi jolted at the sound of the princess' voice and hastily shoved the letter back into the box. "Nothing! Why are you here!? You're supposed to be in a meeting!"

"We reached an agreement very quickly...Tadashi..." Yui walked over and saw what he was looking at. "How much did you see?"

"Nothing", he grumbled in disappointment. "Just my name."

Yui sighed and took a seat at her desk. "Fine. I'll tell you. I wanted to wait until you were older. I don't think a child should be burdened with this."

Yamaguchi stood before the desk with his hands fidgeting in front of him, waiting for her to elaborate. Yui took another deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. She had wanted more time to prepare for this moment, but it was here now.

"You already know that you are not of my blood. You are an orphan. But I do not know who your parents are. You were under the guardianship of Karasuno."

"Karasuno? That's the name of the kingdom."

"It was also a tribe of warriors that protected this land. But they're gone now."

"Where did they go? Why didn't they take me with them? Why did I come here?"

Yui stood from her chair and walked over to Yamaguchi. She petted the top of his head. "I don't know where they went. But you were only an infant. They couldn't take you where they were going. I was friends with them, so I took you."

Yamaguchi didn't really understand any of it. It was a lot to take in and he just didn't get it. He felt hot, wet tears coming down his face. Yui wiped them away with her sleeves.

"Let's sit down for some tea and I'll tell you everything. From the beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the oneshots leading up to the main story. The next thing I post for the series will be the multi chapter piece that brings it all together :)


End file.
